It's War (Cut Scene)
by Deestoria
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi untuk memenuhi job keluar negeri untuk sebuah variety show dan itu membuat mereka mau tidak mau meninggalkan si kembar, Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon a.k.a Sirius yang masih berusia hampir 3 tahun di dorm bersama member EXO yang lain. Bisakah kesepuluh member EXO mengurus anaknya BaekYeol selama mereka pergi? CUT SCENE Kris and Sehun vs Hyunsun and Hyunmoon.


Title : It's War

Cast : EXO (minus BaekYeol) + the twins baby Sirius (Park Hyunsun -namja- dan Park Hyunmoon -yeoja- a.k.a anaknya BaekYeol)

Genre : Family

Warning : cuman CUT SCENE aja :D

###

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan mereka?", suara Kai memecah keheningan selepas kepergian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sontak semua menoleh ke topik pertanyaan Kai.

Kesepuluh pasang mata itu menatap Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang berada di lantai. 2 pasang mata kecil itu pun balas menatap mereka namun sejurus kemudian keduanya saling pandang dan kembali menoleh kesepuluh orang dewasa itu seraya tersenyum lebar. Dan entah kenapa, senyum itu justru membuat aura tidak menyenangkan bagi kesepuluh orang dewasa itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba tertawa? Apa kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengerjai kami eoh?" selidik Chen.

Tuuuk!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Chen yang ternyata dari sang uke tercinta, Xiumin.

"Sakit hyung!" keluh Chen seraya mengusap lokasi jitakan Xiumin di kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Mereka masih kecil. Tidak mungkin mereka berpikir seperti yang kau katakan tadi, jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kau ini terlalu banyak menonton film. Lebih baik sekarang kita bagi tugas saja."

"Bagi tugas bagaimana?", giliran Kai bertanya.

"Bagi tugas untuk mengurus mereka bodoh!", Xiumin hampir saja menjitak kepala Kai jika saja dia tidak menghindar. Hari ini sepertinya Xiumin sedang hobi menjitak kepala orang. Ckckck.

"Iya. Kita bagi tugasnya secara bergilir saja. Jadi adil. Bagaimana?" saran Luhan. Semuanya mengangguk. Mereka pun mulai membagi tugas mulai dari memandikan si kembar, membuat makanan, bermain, jalan-jalan, sampai menidurkan si kembar.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai.", Suho melihat kertas catatan jadwal tugas mereka.

"Sudah tidak ada yang keberatan dengan jadwal ini kan?", Suho memastikan dan dijawab gelengan kepala dari member lain.

Mata Suho lalu menatap kertas di tangannya, "Baik kalau begitu. Tugas memandikan dan memakaikan baju hari ini adalah Sehun dan Kris dan untuk masalah makanan adalah tugas Xiumin dan Kyung."

Namja itu balik menatap Kris dan Sehun, "Kalian cepat mandikan mereka. Hari sudah mulai siang dan kalian, Xiumin dan Kyung, lebih baik kalian siapkan makanan mereka sekarang, jadi begitu selesai mandi mereka bisa langsung makan.", Suho memberi arahan kepada Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya mengangguk.

Kris beranjak dari duduknya, "Ayo Sehun. Kita mandikan mereka." ajak Kris. Sehun pun beranjak dari duduknya. Keduanya menatap ke lokasi terakhir dimana Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon berada namun nihil.

"Eh? Mereka...mereka kemana?" tanya Sehun. Sontak yang lainnya pun menatap ke lantai dimana si kembar tadi berada namun nihil.

"Astaga! Kita tadi terlalu asyik membahas pembagian tugas sampai melupakan mereka.", Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya.

"Mereka pasti masih di sini. Kita cari." titah Kris dan langsung ditanggapi oleh yang lain. Mereka pun mulai mencari si kembar.

Sementara itu, di kamar HunHan, di tengah karpet, terlihat 2 bocah tengah mengobrak-abrik sesuatu yang seperti keping cd. Mari kita lihat lebih dekat. Oh ternyata itu koleksi video yadong Sehun yang dia dapat dari Eunhyuk. Hah? Yadong? Berarti porno? Astaga! Dan sekarang cd-cd itu berceceran dimana-mana berikut covernya.

"OH MY GOD!", teriakan Luhan membuat semua member mendekat.

"Ada apa Hannie?" tanya Sehun.

Seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Sehun, Luhan menunjuk ke arah Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang dengan watados-nya menatap ke arah orang dewasa yang tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka mengobrak-abrik cd-cd porno itu.

Sehun menatap kaget begitu juga dengan member yang lain.

"Sehun, kau...itu...milikmu?", Lay menunjuk Sehun dan cd-cd itu bergantian. Luhan menatap Lay lalu menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya di dada Sehun. Dia sungguh malu.

"Wah Sehun. Koleksimu banyak sekali. Nanti aku..."

Tuuuk!

Jitakan Kyungsoo mendarat sempurna di kepala Kai.

Sementara si pemilik kepala hanya bisa menggerutu kecil sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Kris. Sehun. Lebih baik kalian berdua mandikan mereka. Urusan cd-cd itu...", Suho menghela nafas, "Biar Luhan yang membereskan."

Kris dan Sehun menatap Suho lalu beralih ke Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang kembali asyik mengobrak-abrik cd-cd itu, bahkan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Sehun dan Kris pun mendekati kedua bocah itu lalu menggendongnya dengan mudah.

"Kyaaa! Tuyun tuyun. Aku mau main ahjucci. Tuyunkan aku. Kyaaa!", Hyunmoon merengek di gendongan Kris.

"Aaah! Lepac! Lepackan aku. Aaah!", kini suara Hyunsun yang meronta di gendongan Sehun.

Hyunsun memandang Sehun lalu memandang Hyunmoon, kemudian...

"AAAAAAHHH!", teriak Sehun dan Kris berbarengan.

Dan sontak menurunkan Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon dari gendongan mereka. Bagaimana tidak menurunkan mereka jika mendadak tanganmu digigit? Dan itu cukup sakit.

"Ah bocah setan!" gerutu Sehun seraya mengusap tangannya dimana nampak gigitan Hyunsun.

"Shit!", Kris spontan berujar dan langsung mendapat bonus timpukan dari Xiumin.

"What?"

"Jaga bicaramu di depan anak kecil Wu Yifan bodoh!" protes Xiumin.

"Aish!"

Sementara itu Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon menatap Sehun dan Kris dengan tersenyum.

"Yak yak! Kalian memang sudah berencana mau mengerjai kami kan? Kalian memang sudah merencanakan..."

Tuuuk!

"Sekali lagi kau bicara yang tidak-tidak, sandalku akan meluncur ke kepalamu.", Xiumin dengan sukses kembali menjitak kepala Chen.

"Tapi hyung mereka memang...", Chen menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Xiumin sudah bersiap dengan sandalnya.

Suho hanya mampu mengurut pelipisnya sementara Lay mengusap punggungnya mencoba menenangkan.

_'Ini masih belum hari pertama dan sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana 2 minggu ke depan? Cepatlah pulang Baekhyun, Chanyeol._', Suho membatin merasakan kondisi saat ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di situ dan tidak memandikan si kembar? Ini sudah lebih dari jam setengah 10.", suara Suho memecah keheningan.

"Tapi hyung, nanti dia menggigitku lagi." protes Sehun.

"Ajak dia baik-baik maknae. Jangan langsung menggendongnya. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mengajak mandi mereka?", Suho balik bertanya.

Kris dan Sehun mendengar ucapan Suho lalu menatap 2 bocah yang masih setia duduk di karpet seraya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecil mereka.

"Mandi! Mau mandi ahjucci!". Terdengar rengekan dari kedua bocah itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke atas minta digendong.

Mata Kris dan Sehun saling menatap lalu beralih ke kedua bocah itu. Keduanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalian mandi. Tapi jangan nakal ya.", Kris menatap keduanya bergantian. Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon kembali tersenyum lebar. Kris lalu menggendong Hyunmoon, sementara Sehun menggendong Hyunsun, keduanya pun membawa mereka ke kamar mandi.

"Sementara Kris dan Sehun memandikan mereka, aku rasa lebih baik kalian menyiapkan makanannya. Kasihan mereka sudah hampir siang belum makan." ucap Suho kepada Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya mengangguk lalu menuju dapur.

Di kamar mandi. Sehun dan Kris tengah melepaskan pakaian si kembar sembari menunggu air di bathup penuh. Keduanya duduk di kursi kecil di samping bathup sementara si kembar di dalamnya, di tengah Sehun dan Kris ada perlengkapan mandi.

Si kembar bermain-main di bathup seraya saling melempar air yang tentu saja membuat Kris dan Sehun basah.

"Yak! Jangan lompat-lompat Hyunsun. Aish!", Sehun mencoba menghalau percikan air akibat kedua bocah itu bermain-main di bathup.

"Hyunmoon, jangan bergerak terus. Rambutmu harus di keramas." ucap Kris sedikit frustasi karena Hyunmoon malah menari-nari di bathup dengan Hyunsun.

Akhirnya setelah penuh perjuangan, acara memandikan si kembar pun selesai.

"Kris hyung, aku lupa mengambil handuk." ucap Sehun setelah sadar bahwa dia lupa mengambil handuk.

"Aish! Dasar kau ini. Ya sudah, tunggu di sini. Aku saja yang ambil.", Kris pun beranjak keluar kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk.

"Jangan lama-lama ya hyung!" teriak Sehun.

Sembari menunggu Kris mengambil handuk, Sehun membereskan perlengkapan mandi yang berantakan. Sementara si kembar, mengamati maknae EXO itu dengan penuh arti, mata keduanya lalu melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang setengah terbuka karena Kris tidak menutupnya. Seketika Hyunsun melompat dari bathup dan berlari keluar kamar mandi. Sontak membuat Sehun terkejut. Mata Sehun melihat Hyunmoon yang masih di bathup namun terlihat hendak menyusul saudara kembarnya. Sehun berusaha memegang bocah itu namun karena terlalu lincah seperti orang tuanya, Hyunmoon berhasil lolos dan malah membuat Sehun dengan sukses terjungkal masuk ke dalam bathup.

"Yak! Park Hyunsun! Park Hyunmoon! Bocah setan, kemari kalian.", Sehun bangkit dari keterpurukannya di bathup dan dengan kondisi basah kuyup, dia melangkah keluar kamar mandi mengejar Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang masih dalam kondisi basah dan telanjang.

"Kyaaa! Hahaha.", terdengar tawa kedua bocah itu di ruang tengah seakan menertawakan kondisi Sehun.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau biarkan Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon keluar kamar mandi seperti itu?" protes Suho.

"Mereka kabur hyung! Aish! Dasar bocah setan! Yak! Kemari kalian!", Sehun mengejar Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang berlarian di ruang tengah. Kenapa member yang lain tidak menangkap mereka? Pertama, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sedang membeli kebutuhan makanan si kembar yang ternyata menipis serat kebutuhan dorm. Kedua, Luhan, Tao, dan Kai pergi ke gym SM. Ketiga, Chen pergi latihan untuk acara Immortal Song. Sementara Suho dan Lay, sebelumnya mereka ber-lovey dovey di kamar dan kini hanya mengamati Sehun juga si kembar. Keduanya mungkin akan tak acuh jika saja tidak mendengar keributan yang dibuat si kembar.

Sehun melihat Kris yang datang membawa handuk, "Hyung, bantu aku menangkap mereka.", Sehun menunjuk si kembar dengan dagunya. Kris menoleh menatap Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang menginjak-injak sofa ruang tengah dan otomatis membuat sofa itu sedikit basah karena kondisi tubuh mereka yang masih basah.

"Aish! Mereka.", Kris pun mendekati si kembar dengan Sehun. Sementara Suho dan Lay hanya menatap keduanya. Kembali terlihat Suho memijat pelipisnya, 'Kau ngidam apa Baek sampai anakmu seperti ini? Aduh kepalaku!'

Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon lari ketika melihat Kris dan Sehun mendekati mereka.

"Yak! Kalian jangan kabur. Park Hyunsun, kemari kau!", Sehun berlari mengejar Hyunsun sampai ke dapur.

"Hyunmoon, jangan lari sayang. Badanmu harus dikeringkan dulu.", Kris mengejar Hyunmoon ke ruang tamu. Hyunmoon hampir saja terpeleset kalau saja Kris tidak segera menopangnya.

"Akhirnya kena juga kau bocah nakal.", Kris menyentil pelan hidung Hyunmoon dan membalut tubuh kecil itu di dengan handuk.

"Yak!", suara protes dari Hyunmoon terdengar ketika Kris mengeringkan tubuh keponakannya itu. Ya, keponakan. Karena bagaimana pun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah dongsaengnya di grup.

Sementara itu, Hyunsun bersembunyi di antara kursi meja makan dan membuat Sehun sedikit kesusahan untuk meraih bocah itu. Menggapai kakinya lalu menariknya keluar? Itu sedikit kejam. Sebuah ide melintas di kepala Sehun.

"Park Hyunsun sayang. Keluarlah. Nanti aku akan memberimu mainan mobil-mobilan. Ayo keluar."

Hyunsun, namja kecil itu menatap Sehun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan memalingkan muka seolah mengejek dan menolak tawaran Sehun.

"Bocah setan!"

"Hyunsun itu cerdas. Dia tidak akan bisa kau rayu seperti itu bodoh!" ucap Suho yang mendadak mengagetkan Sehun sehingga membuat kepalanya terantuk meja.

"Jangan mengagetkanku hyung! Aish! Sial sekali hari ini." gerutu Sehun.

"Dan berhentilah memanggil mereka bocah setan. Jika sampai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengar, aku jamin mereka akan membunuhmu karena menyebut anak mereka seperti itu.", Suho member nasihat. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Cunchine!", teriakan Hyunmoon membuat Hyunsun mendongak dan keluar dari kolong meja makan dan berlari menghampiri kembarannya.

Sehun yang semula berjongkok untuk merayu Hyunsun agar mau keluar dari kolong meja makan beranjak dan menatap bocah yang kini tengah duduk manis seraya mengayunkan kakinya di samping Kris yang tengah mengeringkan Hyunmoon.

"Oh Sehun! Cepat handuki Hyunsun dan pakaikan dia baju. Nanti dia bisa sakit." ujar Kris seraya mengurus Hyunmoon. Sehun melangkah mendekat, meraih handuk lalu mulai mengurus Hyunsun. Tanpa Kris dan Sehun sadari, kedua bocah kembar itu saling menatap dan tersenyum penuh arti. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

###

Walau cuman CUT SCENE, boleh dong komennya. Sekalian mo promo, kalo ada yang mau baca full epepnya, bisa mampir ke blognya Dee, deestoria dot wordpress dot com. Belum dipublish sih, cuman ya masih on progress. Gomawo buat yang udah baca juga review *bow*


End file.
